DRAMAtical Murder Truth or Dare!
by xxbrainchickxx
Summary: Aoba and the gang decide to play truth or dare! Get ready for laughs and randomness omg :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (warning: this is complete crackfic and I don't really write like this) Rated T for language and references to butt secks. also oops this turned into a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Me: heyyy guys~! omg, it's time to play truth or dare! everyone ready? :D

Aoba: yeah, I guess, let's give it a shot :)

Clear: yessss~! I love to play with master!

Aoba: haha, I told you not to call me master, baka.

Clear: *Loki voice* I DO WHAT I WANT

Me: lolol you guys are so funny!~

Mink:... why the fuck am I here.

Me: to play a game, silly~!

Mink: can I just butt fuck Aoba violently, that's all I want in life.

Me: lol, later ;)

Mink: fuck you.

Me: don't you mean, fuck Aoba ;D

Mink:...

Koujaku: hey, don't butt fuck my wittle baby boy 3

Aoba: …gosh, Koujaku, ur not my mom!

Koujaku: aww, don't be shy sweetie 3

Me: Koujaku, tone it the fuck down, you are SO out of character.

Koujaku:...I know. But don't blame me. You're the one who doesn't know how to Koujaku.

Me: I haven't played your route in forever okay :( Anyway, where's Noiz?

Aoba: he went back to Germany because he's a little butthole

Me: GOD DAMMIT.

Germany: hello everyone, I have brought you a Noiz *dumps him in Aoba's lap*

Noiz: fuck. I thought I was safe from this idiotic game *sad face*

Germany: instead of saying "sad face" why didn't you just do an emoticon, baka.

Noiz:... fuck off.

Koujaku: now now, boys, don't fight hunny buns :(

Me: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ANDIE: i think a mosquito just bit me :(

Me: anyway guys, we should get back to the game, ugh.

Germany: well I'm leaving you guys are all pussies lolol *flies away like a doitsu*

Me: lol Germany is so funny~! ~~~!~ so who wants to start!

Mink: i smell like cinnamon.

Me:... nobody cares douchebag

Mink: sad face

Me: aww, I'm sorry I forgot how sensitive you are :(

Mink: *cries tears made of rainbows and homos*

Me: Mink shut the fuck up

Noiz: thank fuck thats over now lets get this sh*t ovet with!

Aoba: gasp language u brat baka shota bitch boy

Noiz: the fuck did you fucking say to me you little bitch? Ill have you know i fight with rabbits in tHE MARINES

Koujaku: now now boys wATCH YOUR FUCKIN LANGUAGE and lets start this shall we?

Clear: I wanna go fiiiiiirst!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! 3

Mink: *still crying rainbow tears*

Me: Mink, seriously. Shut up or get out mother fucker. NOW START UGH THIS IS TAKING FOREVER WTF

Clear: okidoki~~~! Master, truth or dare?! :3

Aoba: ^^" um, truth I guess (sounds pretty safe, he thought to himself)

Clear: how did you feel when Mink violently raped you in the butt multiple times?~~~~ :3

Aoba: dude, what the fuck. that knowledge is privy to only me and my therapist.

Ren: *deep dog voice* I am his therapist.

Everyone: oh.

Me: lol, that one was funny!~~~~ Alright, Aoba it's your turn! :D

Aoba: whatever. Koujaku, truth or dare?

Koujaku: dare, I'm feeling feisty ;)

Me: woah there friend, you might wanna slow down

Aoba: wow, that's a turnaround from your mood earlier gosh. *giggles like a school girl* I dare you to...

Trip: hi i heard there were homos so i came

Me: yay!~~~! the more the merrier :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDD

Aoba: I waSNT FINISHED YET! aHEM koujaku, my childhood friend who fucked my butthole, i dare you to eat a spoonful of wasabi paste 3 ^o^

Me: lolololololololololololololololololololol that is such a good dare omg I wish I had thought of that!~~~!~~~~~! lolololololololol

Koujaku: omg no ill, like, die DDDD:

Clear: *mumbles* good riddance then I can have Aoba's butthole all to myself (ʘ‿ʘ✿)

Noiz: I heard that. no i will have his butt it will be mine

Mink: *stopped crying gay homo tears* but i want his butt

Aoba: no not my kawaii booty~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~

Me: lol desu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ren: omfg you guys letz just get the dare ovr w/ like totes.

Me: ...dafuq happened to you O.O

Ren: ;)

Me...whatever. Koujaku, eat your fucking wasabi paste.

Koujaku: *frowny face* aww okay :( *eats spoonful of wasabi paste and then dies*

Everyone else: oh.

Me: Well, that takes care of Koujaku. anyway guys! send in your truth or dares oki?!~~~~?!~~~?~?~?!~?~?~?~~~~~?!~


	2. Look who made a new chapter um

Me: wow welcome back to truth or dare! I wasn't expecting so many people to read this ahaaaaaa thanks? but seriously why haven't you sent in any truth or dares yet people do you think I'm made of ideas (ʘ‿ʘ✿) anyways let's get this show on the road! :DDDDDD

Aoba: Um… did Koujaku actually die in the last chapter?

Me: yes. yes he did. so! whose turn is it for truth or dar?

Aoba: it was Koujaku's turn.

Me: Oh. Awkward. Ummm… alrighty then, I guess it's time for the Dangan Ronpa Murder Trial! upupupupupupu

Aoba: the what ._.

Noiz: don't you watch anime that's only, like, one of the most popular animes right now DUHH.

Aoba: but wait, Koujaku wasn't murdered?

Naegi: That's wrong!

Me: oh shit, you stop that right now or I'm gonna burst out laughing and then we'll all be screwed.

Monokuma: Upupupupu! time for a little discussion, and then you'll have to vote on who the murderer is! remember, if you guess correctly the murderer he dies! but if you guess wrong… everyone else will be executed!

Me: mOTHERFUCKING SHIT DAMN FUCKITY FUCK I JUST HAD TO OPEN MY BIG MOUTH AND NOW MONOBEAR'S HERE WE'RE ALL SCREWED HOW THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGURE OUT WHO THE MURDERER IS HE JUST ATE SOME FUCKING WASABI FOR FUCKS SAKE.

Monokuma: dude calm down just hurry up and discuss it I don't got all day.

Naegi: alright, well according to the evidenc-

Me: You know what Naegi? Shut. The fuck. Up. You are supposed to be the average student but somehow you like single handedly solve all these murder cases that doesn't even make sense.

Ren: ooooh, you just found a plot holeeee~

Me: thanks Ren, I'm feeling pretty special about figuring that one out ;D

Monokuma: alrighty folks! discussion time is over it's time for the voting! upupupu~~~~

Me: wait I thought we weren't doing thi-

*weird slot machine dealy spins and lands on…. *drumroll also this is a roleplay within a rolplay what* WASABI!*

Monokuma: Upupupupu! It seems as if the majority vote is on Wasabi-kun as being the killer, and Wasabi-kun is in fact guilty!

Me: WAIT WHAT WASABI WAS SERIOUSLY THE ACTUAL MURDERER AND EVERYONE BUT ME VOTED FOR HIM WHAT? YOU PEOPLE MAKE NO SENSE.

Everyone else: lol

Me:...whatever. so how does "Wasabi-kun" die?

Monokuma: Upupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupup upupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupup upupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupuppupupupupupupupu pupupupupupupupupupupupuppupupupupupupupupupupupup upupupupupupupuppupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupu pupupuppupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupuppu pupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupuppupupupupup upupupupupupupupupupupupupupupu *gasps blue in the face*

Me: um

Monokuma: He is sentenced to the worst fate…

Me:?

Monokuma: He will…

Me: Yes?

Monokuma: He will….

Me: YES?

Monokuma: He will….. SPEND THE REST OF HIS LIFE IN A SUSHI RESTAURANT AND BE EATEN BY HUNGRY ASIANS AND IDIOT AMERICANS WHO THINK THEY KNOW HOW TO USE CHOPSTICKS BUT CAN BARELY PICK UP AN ENTIRE SUSHI ROLL OF THEIR PLATE!

Wasabi-kun: *gasp* N-no! Anything but that! I beg you!

Monokuma: it is too late, Wasabi-kun. you have committed the ultimate crime *coughcoughgettingcaught* and now you must pay!

Wasabi-kun: noooOOOOOOOOOO! *wailing screams are heard as he is dragged off to Sushi Land*

Clear: good riddance, I never liked that sneaky sun of a bitch Ծ_Ծ

Me: Clear stop tryna act gangsta you are literally a friggin robot who programmed you to be like this

Toue: i DID MOTHERFUCKA I AM ONE SASSY BOIIIIII

Mink: HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE I WILL KILL YOUUUUU

Toue: AW SHIT SON IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!

*fight to the death ensues, blah blah blah, they might even have a battle to see who can stay in the sauna the longest i dunno, then suddenly-!*

Mink: *arm wrapped around Toue* This my motha from anotha motha!

Toue: AWWW YEAHHHH we tight broooo!

Me:...well then. That was… cOMPLETELY EXPECTED BECAUSE IT'S A CLICHE. Anywayyyyyy that wraps it up for this chapter of DRAMAtical Murder Truth or Dare!which somehow turned into a shitty Dangan Ronpa crossover murder trial but whatevs deal with it. aND YOU LIL SHITS BETTER SEND IN SOME TRUTHS OR DARES OR SOMETHIN I'M SERIOUS I NEED MATERIAL FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER HELP I CAN'T JUST KEEP WRITING CROSSOVERS unless you like crossovers in which case we cool (whispers or you could send in anime/manga/anything really even if I don't know it ahahahaha I'll just do shitty imitations of what I know about things or just send in anything, just someone talk to me please I'm so lonely ;A;)


End file.
